Grasping the Truth
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Meet Marsha Trainem. She's in Orre for the first time in her life. One fateful day, she meets Ash Ketchum. They have the same likes. But similarities don't stop there. A dark secret arises about her past, one she wasn't supposed to hear. POKESHIP,WESXRUI
1. Meeting Marsha

** Grasping the Truth.**

Hey! I thought I'd write a random story about a made up person in the POKe'MON world! Enjoy!

The story is set in Phenac City in the Orre region.

Believe me, Ash and Misty DO tie in with this story.

Disclaimer: WTF? Oh yeah and a 14 year old girl is allowed to own something that came out a year before she was born...!

"And now! The Red Corner's Bagon is down for the count! The Green Team, Miss Marsha Trainem will be moving into the the next round of the Phenac City's Stadium!" The overheard speakers blared out and the audience cried in happiness as the young Green Team girl, whose name, if you didn't already catch, and probably didn't if you are a bit 'special', was Marsha.

"Way to go guys!" She cried, returning her POKe'MON and stepping down from the field.

"Miss Trainem? How did you manage to teach your Persian to use a Bubblebeam?" One reporter aksed, shoving a microphone in her face as she clambered through them.

Marsha just tapped the side of her nose and winked at the camera, before a small POKe'MON ran through the crowds and landed on her shoulder.

"Pi!" The yellow mouse chirped, nuzzling it's red pouches in it's cheeks against Marsha's.

Now for those of you who, didn't know, Marsha was born and lived in Kanto in the town of Vermillion, so it was natural for her to adopt a liking to electric types like the small Pikachu, perched happily on her shoulder as she entered the large reception of the POKe'MON centre, in Phenac City.

Marsha had travelled to Orre after losing in the Indigo League when she was 10, and had come here because of rumours of strange POKe'MON and strange battle techniques, it seemed... Perfect.

Her parents still lived in the town by the sea, but it was now a bustling city...

She had begun her journey at the age of nine, she'd faked her age, and had started off from Vermillion with a small Pichu that Electra, Lieutenant Surge's daughter, who now owned the gym, had classed as a 'fault' in the electric training system.

But Marsha would show them, she'd show e'm all that her now, evolved Pichu would battle.

It was just figuring out HOW...

"Thank you! Your POKe'MON have all healed finely! Come back soon!" Joy jittered, handing the girl her POKe'BALL's on a silver tray.

Now, I know I haven't mentioned our dear little Marsha's appearance yet.

She has strange eyes, her mother had said they reminded her of the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty's back in her heyday. She had almost black, shoulder length hair, which was always a complete mess from wearing her favourite hat, it always left her with hat-head.

Marsha had a tanned complexion, and two little marks were always present under her cheeks like mini lightning bolts and she wore a pair of very short white denim shorts with a pokeball emblem plastered on the left hand pocket, a blue tank top and a pair of high top red converse on her feet.

She was quite tall for a 13 year old, and she had very messy hair.

She didn't know how she was her parent's daughter, her mom had brown hair and her father had blonde.

"Come on out!" She commanded, throwing the poke'balls into the air and watching as six POKe'MON materialised in front of her.

First was her Persian.

The proud cat stretched it's legs and rubbed it's head against Marsha'a leg warmingly.

Beside the cream coloured cat appeared a water type known as a Poliwag.

Then came Arcanine, it's bark echoed through the center as it wagged it's giant tail at it's trainer.

Next was the flying member of her team.

"Noctowl!" The owl hooted, landing on Marsha's vacant shoulder and turning it's head to glance at the yellow rodent on her other.

Suddenly a grass type POKe'MON came from it's ball.

"Bulba!" It jeered, vine whipping itself to it's trainer's ankle immediately.

And finally, her last fighting member of the team appeared in front of her, it eyed her nervously before dozing to sleep. There was something awfully strange about her Umbreon, but she didn't know what...

Marsha laughed nervously at the disobediant Umbreon who was sleeping beside Persian.

Marsha giggled as her companion leapt from her shoulder and began playing with her Poliwag, chasing each other in circles until they both felt dizzy.

Marsha suddenly felt her POKe'GEAR buzz in her pocket, and turned it on to look at the latest message she had received.

It was from her mother.

_ Good win honey! Watching you on the big screen back home! How is ChaCha's training coming on? Let me know!_

_ Love you honey,_

_ -Mom _

_ xxx_

Marsha smiled at her mother' s message and closed her POKe'GEAR.

"Hey! Are you that trainer who just won against the kid with his Bagon?"

Marsha looked up to stare into a chocolate pair of eyes.

The boy who stood infront of her must have been at least ten years older than her.

He had jet black hair which hung loosely around his face, sticking up in all angles.

He had tanned skin, and two little marks on his cheeks, and he wore a red and white shirt with a pokeball on the left sleeve and a pair of baggy pants.

On his head he wore a navy baseball cap with the white POKe'MON League symbol on it.

Marsha nodded, and stood up to shake the fellow POKe'MON trainer's hand.

"Well, if your POKe'MON have healed, would you care for a battle?" He asked, pulling a red and white ball from his pocket, a glint of determination glimmering in his eyes.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, grabbing her POKe'BALL's and dashing out towards the center's very own grass covered battlefield and standing on one side.

"You're goin' down!" She remarked, smirking as she did.

"Nuh Huh." He replied, throwing a POKe'BALL to the ground and revealing a tough-looking Quilava.

"Go! Take to the waters! Poliwag!" She commanded, throwing her ball into the arena.

It bounced off the ground and landed in her arms, the blue creature from inside it flexing it's muscles.

"Quick Quilava! Use Fire Spin!"

"Poliwag! Dodge it and attack with Bubble!" Marsha yelled, watching as the scorching flames barely missed her tadpole and she released a stream of bubbles, which knocked Quilava back a few feet.

"You're good." The boy complimented surprisedly.

Marsha grinned, "I know."

"Poliwag! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Now Quilava! Dig!"

The fire type missed the attack and burrowed it's way underground, leaving the deadly bubbles to pop harmlessly when they touched the ground.

Marsha gritted her teeth.

"Um, Poliwag, try hypnosis!" She called, pointing towards the hole in the earth the fire type had dug down.

"Now!" The boy yelled, watching in delight as his Quilava tossed it's head back, and flung poor Poliwag into the air.

Poliwag landed roughly on the earth infront of Marsha, her eye's swirling..

Marsha sweatdropped, before recalling her water type and praising it.

"If water won't work I'll try fighting fire with fire!" She called, pulling out a poke'ball and throwing it infront of Quilava.

The Cyndaquil evolution stepped backwards and gulped as a tall dog appeared in front of it, howling it's name in matrimony.

"Impressive." The boy remarked, smiling at her, "But you're gonna need a better strategy than that! Quilava! Dig again!" Quilava dug it's way under the earth.

But Marsha merely smiled, "Archie! Show e'm your Earthquake!" The boy's satisfied look dissolved.

The giant orange hound roared and let loose a strong Earthquake.

As the ground shook trememdously, Quilava appeared, it's eyes swirling.

"Return Quilava!" The boy yelled, retracting the fire type and substituting it for a Kingler.

"Go! Archie! Extreme Speed!"

The dog howled in obediance and began sprinting at the speed of a Pidgeot towards the water type.

"Crabhammer!"

Just as Arcanine was about to land a blow, the crabby Kingler's pincers closed around his tail, putting the dog off balance so he fell to the ground, now squealing like a lost puppy.

"Hydro Pump!"

A gigantic expanse of water hit poor Archie full in the face as he was thrown backwards, KOed.

"Go! Persian!" Marsha shouted, releasing the cream cat who hissed at it's water type opponent.

"Ice Beam!"

The cat managed to freeze the Kingler solid in one go.

The boy returned Kingler, and out popped a Bayleef.

The grass type ignored the battle and rubbed against it's trainer's leg, before striding into the field.

"Bayleef! Body Slam!" The boy commanded, watching as Persian became enveloped by the large weight of Bayleef.

A few moments later and Persian was wiped out.

"Go! Noctowl! Take to the skies!" Marsha yelled, throwing her flying type's poke'ball into the arena and watching it appear, flapping it's wings in the sky.

"HOOT!" It chorused, flapping it's wings and pecking Bayleef on the head.

"Bayleef! Vine Whip!" He commanded, watching Bayleef's vines extract and try to grab ahold of the bird POKe'MON.

"Dodge it! Then use Wing Attack!" Noctowl hooted, and missed Bayleef's leafy vines, and flung itself, wings open at Bayleef.

"Bayleef! You were great! Go! Pikachu!" The boy cried, before pointing a finger at the Noctowl as his Pikachu leapt from behind a hedge and faced off against Noctowl, it's cheek's crackling with electricity.

It looked well trained, and tough too.

Marsha would have her work cut out with this one.

"Noctowl! Hypnosis!"

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

Before Noctowl even had a chance, Pikachu's iron tail had struck him hard

Wincing, she returned the owl, thanking him and withdrawing another.

"Bulba!" The green dinosaur called, retracting a pair of green vines and snarling at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Come back! Go... Staraptor!"

A grey hawk-like flying type appeared in the sky infront of Marsha's Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Use your Bullet Seed attack!"

Marsha cried.

"Staraptor! Blow Bulbasaur away with a Wing Attack!" The boy yelled, watching as his bird cawed in agreement and flapped it's wing's hard until a miniture tornado began lifting Bulbasaur off his feet.

The leafy POKe'MON cried in panic as it flew through the air.

"Bulbasaur! Vine whip!" Immediately, the vines reappeared and latched themselves onto Staraptor's wings, preventing it attacking and it began freefalling to the floor.

As it landed, Bulbasaur landed ontop of Staraptor with a thud, knocking the bird unconcious.

Staraptor was returned, and Marsha hugged her Bulbasaur, "Well Done!" She praised her grass type, lifting him into her arms .

"POP!"

Bulbasaur leapt from it's loving trainer's arms and stood, facing against a bug POKe'MON known as a Heracross.

"Heracross! Close Combat!"

"Bulbasaur! Leech Seed!"

The bug type made contact with the tiny grass type as it desperately attempted to latch a leech seed onto it's opponent.

But Heracross beat Bulbasaur up, and soon enough, the grass type was down and out.

In a bright flash of light (A/N:Hey I rhymed!) a dark Umbreon appeared, yawning as it stared incompetently at the Heracross across from it.

"Close Combat!"

"Umbreon! Quick Attack!"

But Umbreon wouldn't budge.

Just as Heracross' attack was about to hit it, Umbreon released a Shadow Ball and skipped out of range.

"Umbreon! Please listen to me!" She murmured.

"Heracross! Close combat e'm!"

"Umbreon! faint atta... LISTEN TO ME!" Marsha bellowed, watching as the attack hit Umbreon and he was sent tumbling back a few feet.

But the dark type just hissed at the bug and curled up and fell asleep.

"Return." Marsha sighed, her last POKe'MON...

Just as Marsha was about to admit defeat, a tiny thud was heard and ChaCha was stood, facing the Heracross, a determined look in her eye's.

"But, ChaCha! You can't battle!" Marsha exclaimed, sighing as the yellow mouse gave her a cheeky wink to reassure her.

"Okay then! ChaCha! Try a Thundershock!" Marsha yelled, watching as her pikachu charge for an attack.

She gasped as electricity began surrounding ChaCha, but then, it shot towards Heracross, knocking it into a nearby tree.

"YES!" Marsha shrieked, lifting ChaCha into her arms in delight.

"You did it!"

"Pika!"

The pair were cut short of their celebration as the familliar opponent of the boy's own Pikachu appeared.

"Thundershock it!" Marsha yelled.

ChaCha began charging, but, as quickly as the electricity had been there, it went, and the girl Pikachu stood, panting at the failed move.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

"ChaCha! Counter with Agility!"

As Pikachu began descending it's tail towards ChaCha's skull, the she-poke'mon attempted to dash away.

Instead, she tripped over her own feet and landed on her face.

ChaCha cried in pain.

"I give in!" Marsha yelled, scooping ChaCha into her arms and smiling at the weakened mouse.

"Good job Pika-Pal!" The boy cheered his mouse, who leapt into his arms just like ChaCha did.

"Pikapi!" It jittered, posing the victory sign and winking at it's master.

"You put up a good battle." He commented, shaking her hand with a firm grasp.

But as soon as Marsha's palm interlocked with this strange boy's, a cold chill ran up her arm.

She shook her arm from his grip and eyed him carefully.

He stare at her with a confused look,

"I'm sorry but I -I have to go now." She muttered.

Marsha then ran back to the center, ChaCha on her shoulder as the boy stood, puzzled on the battlefield as his Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"What was wrong with her?" He mumbled, stroking his yellow mouse's head as his chocolate eyes watched her leave in a hurry.

"Cha?" His own Pikachu jittered, ruffling his trainer's_ jet black hat hair._

"You feelin' better ChaCha?" Marsha sighed, stroking the yellow mouse that sat on her lap.

She glanced at the center's clock.

"I better get back to our cabin, c'mon!" She cried, turning to pick up her pikachu but to find her gone from her lap.

Returning Poliwag, Persian, Archie, Umbreon, Noctowl and Bulbasaur to their respective POKe'BALL's and searching until she spotted her on a table, sharing POKe'Chow with a Plusle.

"ChaCha! I'm sorry about my Pikachu!" Marsha apologised, turning her eyes to the red headed girl sat beside the table.

"No! It's not a problem at all! Plusle would enjoy company of another electric type!" She reassured Marsha, and beckoned her to sit down.

"I'm Marsha, and this is my partner, ChaCha." Our hero explained, shaking hands with the girl.

"My name is Rui, and this is my Plusle! Now my partner must be around here somewhere, his name is Wes." She said, stroking ChaCha's head.

Soon enough, a boy, about ten years older than her, much like the girl, came walking up to them.

He had silver, spiky hair and wore a blue, cape/jacket and a strange contraption on his right arm.

Behind him, a Umbreon and Espeon trotted obediantly.

"Wes, this is Marsha, she's a trainer from Kanto." Rui explained, swooshing her two ponytail's out of her face and smiling with crystal blue eyes at Marsha.

"Hi." Wes smiled meekly, flopping beside Rui and spotting ChaCha.

"Is this your Pikachu? She's cute." He complimented, stroking her fur.

Marsha nodded, "Yeah, but, she can't battle."

"What?" Wes and Rui said in unison, their face's full of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Wes questioned, glancing at ChaCha.

"Well, I got her from a gym that specialises in electric types, back at home, but she was a Pichu and could use any moves, so I took her, claiming that I'd make her learn, but so far, nothing." She sighed, until ChaCha interrupted her with a fierce cry.

"Oh, actually, she DID manage to use Thundershock once this afternoon, knocked out a Heracross in one go!" Marsha gleamed, stroking ChaCha proudly.

"Congrats!" Rui cried.

The three ate lunch and began talking about all sorts, until Marsha stood up.

"I best get going, got another battle in a couple of hours." She announced, turning to leave.

"Wait! We'll come too!" Rui called, giving Wes a look.

Wes nodded and followed after the two girls.

"Here we are in the semi-final of Phenac Stadium's League!" The announcer screamed, the posh music playing in the background.

"In the red corner, we have Zoe! In the green we have Marsha!"

"Go!" The red corner girl yelled, throwing a ball into the arena.

A houndoom appeared, snarling.

Poliwag fought valiantly, but was defeated.

Eventually, it was Seadra, versus her last POKe'MON.

"Umbreon!" The POKe'MON yawned, growling at it's opponent.

Rui perked up at the sight of Umbreon.

"Wes! Wes!" She nudged her partner, causing him to wake with a start.

"What?"

"Look at Marsha'a Umbreon! I think... It's one of  those  POKe'MON!"

Wes immediately shot up and stared at the dark type.

In the end, Marsha ended up winning, but only because Umbreon kept using an attack she had never seen.

As she exited the stadium, sighing over Umbreon, Rui and Wes bumped into her anxiously.

"Marsha! Your Umbreon! Did you know?" Rui asked hurriedly.

"Know what?" Marsha questioned, scratching the back of her head.

"Marsha," Wes began, his eyes serious, "We need to talk."

"What! Shadow Pokemon! My, Umbreon?"

Rui nodded, "That's the reason it won't listen. Shadow POKe'MON are extremely dangerous if not used in battle by a professional, they can even attack their trainer's."

Marsha stiffened up, "I am a professional!"

Rui sighed, "Yes, but that's why I am going to suggest something crazy to you."

"WHAT! You got me, ANOTHER one!" Wes grumbled, holding out his hand as Rui placed Marsha's Umbreon's POKe'BALL in it.

"Take care of him!" Marsha warned.

Wes nodded, "I have a better idea..."

The final of the Phenac City Battle began, and Marsha's eyes nearly burst from their socket's.

"Wes?" She mumbled, fingering her poke'balls before throwing it into the arena.

"Arcanine!" The fire type growled, before Wes released a Tyranitar.

Beside Archie, appeared Persian, and by Tyranitar, Metagross.

The four fought well, but Archie and Persian fainted.

They both were on their last POKe'MON.

"Go! Umbreon!" They both yelled, before two umbreon appeared.

Marsha's shadow Umbreon snarled.

"Espeon!" Wes' other one cried, joining forces with Umbreon.

"Noctowl!" Cried Marsha's bird, flapping beside a sulky Umbreon.

"Espeon! Psybeam on Noctowl, Umbreon, Secret Power on Umbreon!"

"Noctowl! Dodge and use Shadow Ball! Umbreon! Attack!" Marsha cried, deciding it was best if Umbreon chose it's OWN moves.

The Shadow Ball struck Espeon full on, but as it was about to faint, Morning Sun made it healthy.

Secret Power thundered towards Marsha's Umbreo, but the creature jumped into the air, and hit Wes' one with a Shadow Move that Marsha didn't know the name of.

But Umbreon on Wes' side must've fought this many a time, and sent it flying back with an Iron Tail.

Umbreon struggled to stand, but Noctowl, being the teammate it was got avengence by using wing attack on the Umbreon across from it.

Eventually, it was Shadow Umbreon, Noctowl, and Espeon left.

"Snag Ball! Go!" Wes yelled, retracting an Ultra Ball and watchin a unknown force over to Umbreon, and engulfed it in a purple light.

Marsha felt tears sting in her eyes as Umbreon stayed inside, becoming Wes' POKe'MON.

Wes then sent Espeon after Noctowl with Return, but Noctowl beat it to the ground with Shadow Ball.

"I promise when I've opened the door to his heart, I'll return him." Wes promised, watching Marsha nod tearfully.

As she began to walk away, Wes caught her arm.

"Stay with us. We could do with more people to fight Cipher." He asked, Marsha agreed.

As she walked back to the POKe'MON Center, she bumped into the same boy she had battled earlier.

Pikachu rested on his shoulder as he greeted her.

"Say, are you two related? You both look so alike!" Rui exclaimed, watching Marsha study the boy closely.

He DID look like her.

Same hair, same skin, same thunderbolt marks, who was this guy?

"Excuse me, have I met you before?" Marsha asked, smiling at him.

"We battled. " He replied, following her to a table.

ChaCha hopped from it's mistresses' shoulder and greeted the boy's Pikachu.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, who are you?" He asked, flashing her a warm smile.

"I'm Marsha Trainem, Good to meet you Ash!" She chuckled, shaking his hand.

"I'm from Kanto" She explained.

"Hey! Me too! Pallet Town! You?" He exclaimed.

"Vermillion City." She answered, blushing slightly.

The two talked for seemingly HOURS.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'll catch up with you later?" Ash asked, Marsha nodded.

When she got back to her room, she let ChaCha relax on the bed and decided to text her Mom back.

_ Hey Mom,_

_ Thanks, but it was tough!_

_ I finally got ChaCha to use a Thundershock! But she's lost it again... :(_

_ I met some trainers, called Wes and Rui. And a guy with a Pikachu! His name is Ash, we almost look like a bro and sis!_

_ -Talk Later!_

_ -Marsha_

_ xxx_

...

As Marsha's mother read the message, her smile disappeared.

_ "His name is Ash!" _

The words echoed in her head.

"Tim! Quickly!" She yelled, calling her husband.

"What?" He asked, as his wife shoved the phone infront of his face.

"Oh God." He murmured, his eye's wide.

"She-she can't know! We can't tell her!" She panicked, shaking her head.

Tim looked at her.

"Calm down Shelly, she won't find out. I doubt Ash even recognises her..." Tim reassured Shelly, but she still trembled.

"He, he gave her away! He can't have her back!" Shelly yelled, turning off her mobile.

"He won't." Tim growled, sitting down and pulling out a piece of paper from under the sofa.

It must have been at least ten years old, and was crumpled the edges.

It was a birth certificate...

...

To Be Continued.

Well, didn't I say to you Ash and Misty would appear in this?

I hope you like the first chapter.

Please review.

-AAML:)


	2. Going Under

Grasping The Truth -Chapter 2.

Hey! I am back! I hav completed TMFF and the sequel, The Darkest Hours is up! I'd like it if this story could have more reviews, I worked hard on it.

I will continue!

... .

"C'mon ChaCha!" Marsha hollered, beckoning the yellow mouse to follow after her with her hand.

The Pikachu squealed obediantly, and scurried after it's mistress, jumping onto her shoulder for an easy ride.

Wes glanced around at the beautiful city of Phenac.

Waterfalls washed past them in the city's fountain.

A boy with a Castform ran nonstop around it, giggling with his tiny, white companion.

"Hey! Marsha!"

The dark haired girl spun round, and grinned as her newest friend, Ash came running up to her, his loyal Pikachu not far behind.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling as ChaCha greeted Pikachu with a sniff and a friendly tail shake.

"I just wondered if I could maybe, join you? I'm kinda new to Orre since I came here to check it out like a week ago, and perhaps I could help you with your training?" Ash asked, awaiting an answer.

Marsha beamed, "Sure! But as long as you don't mind travelling with more people!"

Marsha strode up to Wes, who was facing off against Rui. The two seemed to be arguing over what town to head off to first.

"Hey Marsha!" Rui grinned, running up to her female companion, her spritely Plusle sprinting behind her.

Marsha waved at the redhead, and noted to the girl that Ash was behind Marsha.

"Hi there! Rui's the name!" She giggled, shaking his hand.

"This is Ash. Can he travel with us?" Marsha pleaded, watching Rui jump up and down in agreement.

"Wes, Ash! Ash, this is Wes." Marsha explained, watching as the two men shook eachother's hands forcefully.

"Great! So where are we off to first?" Ash asked, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder.

Wes fixed his comrades with a stare, "Pyrite Town seems a perfect place to begin, apparently it's teeming with Shadow POKe'MON."

"Wait... Shadow POKe'MON?" Ash asked, a bewildered look on his face.

After the three had explained to the raven haired man the situation, leaving out the part where Wes had been an ex Cipher member, they headed off...

Marsha nodded, "Then let's get going!" She began leading the way out of the gates.

"But, first! I need to stock up on supplies! We'll head to the Outskirt Stand." Wes explained, walking over to his sand bike.

It had two compartments, one was the bike itself, with large silver and black wheels and red paintwork. Then was the side carriage, it was painted grey and was like a small bullet shaped object with two wheels.

"Sweet ride!" Ash stated, running up to the bike and examining it.

Wes sighed, petting the bike's front, "Yeah, this thing's my baby." Before, returning Plusle to it's ball and beckoning Ash to sit in the side carriage, along with Rui.

"Marsha, come behind me. And ya might wanna hold on tight to Ash's Pikachu and ChaCha." He exclaimed, watching her hop on and place the two almost identical rodents in her lap as the bike started up.

With a loud roar, the bike began scouring over the desert, spraying sand and dust everywhere.

The wind blew forcefully in their faces, causing Wes' hair to almost poke Marsha in the eyes as her own black locks danced in the wind, obscuring her view.

The two Pikachu sat comftably in her lap. The older Pikachu (Ash's) was sat happily, letting the fierce gale rip through it's fur as it passed by.

ChaCha looked on with a slightly worried expression, pressing her ear's flat against her skull as the wind rippled over and in her coat.

"It's okay ChaCha!" Marsha coaxed her electric mouse, stroking it's fur.

Eventually, an old, rundown gasoline stand appeared as if by magic in the hazy distance as a heatwave created a sizzled effect on it.

As the bike stopped, Marsha, clinging onto ChaCha and Pikachu, clambered off, before Ash and Rui copied.

Just as Wes was about to walk into the station, a voice called him back.

"Oi! Battle!" The man growled. He had a ruffled appearance, and pink, spiky hair.

"That's Willy. He's trouble..." Wes explained, watching the man yell at him.

The gang ignored him, until Willy stomped over to Ash and Marsha as they waited outside beside the vehicle.

"Oi! Battle me! Or be at my mercy!" He yelled in their faces, anger in his eye's.

Ash grew annoyed, and retracted a POKe'BALL from his belt, and threw it so it hit the sandy floor hard, bursting open to reveal Bayleef.

Across from him, Willy did the same, two identical Zigzagoon's growled at the Pallet Town trainer and his grass type.

"Pikachu! Get in there!" He yelled, watching as the mouse darted forward, it's cheek's crackling.

"Yer never gonna beat me!" The man yelled, commanding his normal type's to attack with Tackle.

Pikachu and Bayleef leapt and got out of the way of the moves, and Bayleef's vines shot out from it's back, and clamped around the first Zigzagoon, holding it still.

Pikachu immediately Thunderbolted the captured creature, knocking it out with a single blast.

The second Zigzagoon Headbutted Pikachu, sending the small mouse head over heels into the sandy desert air. The electric type flipped over a few times in the air, before landing softly on the dust on his tiny paw's.

"Chu." It sneered, charging up a Volt Tackle.

Zigzagoon charged at Bayleef, but the green and yellow dinosaur just Body Slammed it, pinning it down with it's heavy weight.

Eventually, just before Pikachu's super charged electric run hit the pair, Bayleef released Zigzagoon, allowing Pikachu's Volt Tackle to hit it square on, sending Zigzagoon flying backwards and into the ground with a heavy and pained thud.

"Noooo!" Willy screamed, returning his Zigzagoon and running away like a coward.

At that precise moment, Wes and Rui reappeared, and grinned at the two.

"Let's head off then!" Rui exclaimed, plonking herself next to Ash in the carriage.

Everyone climbed back on, and the engine started up, before the bike sped away, towards the criminal and secretive town of Pyrite, where ruffians and POKe'MON thieves lurked...

... .

Slowly, the creature slunk around the side of the building, it's icy blue eye's fixed on the mountains of boxes that were being transported into the escalator, and down into the notorious Under.

The building was old and rundown, with a beat up vending machine next to the escalator and a woman dressed in black.

The POKe'MON spotted a party of strange men, all dressed in red and black.

She scurried after them as the last load of boxes sunk into the Under, clambering onto a crate as the escalator took them down.

As soon as she arrived, she jumped down, and ran fast, her blue tail flapping behind her.

The creature hid behind a wall, watching the men move the crates, into a laboratory.

Her eyes fixed on a man as he walked towards a set of glass cages, and threw a Furret into one, slamming the door behind it.

She watched in horror as more POKe'MON, including a Stantler, who was dragged in, a Noctowl, Misdreavus, and even a Sneasel and a Murkrow were shoved in roughly beside the Furret. Beside them, was another cage containing a Swablu, Aipom, and a Gligar.

When the men had gone to fetch some more POKe'MON, the blue POKe'MON ran over to the glass cases, and began scrabbling on the doors to try to free the animals.

The Furret eyed the creature strangely, watching her struggle.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth, and let loose a concentrated jet of water, which she sprayed hard on the lock.

Eventually, it broke open, and she stepped back as the Furret hopped out, smiling at her.

Just as she was halfway through watergunning the Noctowl free, the men came back.

She and Furret froze in panic, their eyes as wide as the human's by the exit.

"Get 'em!" One yelled, running at Furret and the water type.

Furret squealed as him and the blue animal dodged the first human, and ran through the leg's of the last one, running hastily up the steps to the top floor of the Under.

The men, scowled as the two POKe'MON disappeared upstairs, where the men couldn't follow.

They ran as fast as they could, through people's legs and around houses, they reached a small place, with steps leading up to the silver buildin

A large aerial swung back and forth beside the house.

The two creatures stood by the door, until someone opened it.

"Ah, you're back." Spoke a feminine voice, beckoning the water type and the rescued Furret inside.

She glanced at Furret, before picking him up, and walking downstairs into a medical room.

Her dainty human hand's petted the water type cheerfully, before, her blue eye's fixed upon the normal type on the table infront of her.

She made sure he was healthy, and then took him to a room where there were a few other POKe'MON, these included a Shroomish, Ledian, Slugma, Makuhita and a Skiploom were being kept.

Furret stayed in with the others as the woman closed the door behind her.

The lady threw a POKe'BALL next to the water type and out popped a Marill.

"Look after her Bitt! I'm going out for a while!" She yelled.

A boy, no older than Marsha appeared,

he had brown hair and wore a green baseball cap.

She smiled at him, before the doors shut her out.

She snuck around, towards the UFO. Shoving in a forwards disc, she ran in, and when she arrived, ran to the escalator, allowing it to carry her out of the Under and into Pyrite Town.

...

"Hey You! No-one enters this battle square unless it's for one thing!" A man hissed, pulling two POKe'BALLs from his pockets and glaring at the gang.

Marsha shoved past Ash as she got ready to battle.

"I'll take this one." She reassured, pulling two balls from her pockets and staring at the guy.

"Seadra! Poison Sting, Ledyba! Comet Punch!"

The two POKe'MON ran towards Marsha, before she cried out, "Archie! Noctowl!" and her strong Arcanine and Noctowl appeared.

Both creatures dodged the attacks and with a Wing Attack and a Fire Blast.

Ledyba was hit dead on with the flames, and collapsed.

Seadra used a Waterfall, which cascaded over Archie and Noctowl, the dog almost fainted.

"Archie! Flame Blast! Noctowl, Air Slash!" She bellowed, narrowing her eyes as the dog hurried towards Seadra, releasing a powerful criss cross of red flames which scorched the water type, but it hardly damaged Seadra.

Noctowl swooped towards Ledyba, his chestnut, brown wing's outstretched as he smashed them into the bug type, causing multiple slashes to it's body, knocking it unconcious to the floor.

The man cursed and shouted at Seadra, "Seadra! Take down Noctowl with Ice Beam!"

Immediately, the channeled beam of frozen water shot from Seadra's mouth and attacked Noctowl, freezing him in a solid block as he smashed in ice to the floor.

Marsha growled, and returned Noctowl, before commanding Arcanine to attack with a Hyper Beam.

The dog howled angrily at Noctowl's unconciousness, and opened his mighty jaw's, and stepping back a few feet.

All of a sudden, a large beam of multicoloured light exploded from the canine's jaws, and hit Seadra, sending the seahorse flying through the air and to the ground.

"Yes! Good going Archie!" Marsha screamed, punching the air and hugging her giant dog.

He licked her face appreciatively and returned to his POKe'BALL.

"Damnit, Well see ya 'round kid." The man grunted, running off rudely.

"Whoa! High five Marsh!" Rui hollered, smacking her hand against Marsha's.

"That was pretty good." Ash complimented, glancing at Pikachu who also nodded.

"Thanks!" Marsha added, ChaCha hopping onto her shoulder.

"Now, let's get into the Under. Rui and I will head south, Marsha and Ash, go north." Wes explained, running with Rui towards the centre.

Ash looked at Marsha.

"Mission: enter the Under!"

...

To be continued!

R and r!

Aaml:)


End file.
